dayrfandomcom-20200222-history
Searching for Truth
After finishing the Remember all quest you will get this quest. The Horror 1) This is horrible... I'm all in a tremor... the city is dead!Everywhere these skulls with gaping mouths, piles of skeletons dressed in snippets of clothes. These scenes returned again and again before my eyes! who or what could kill them all? What should I do now? I don't know. Now I go to Murmansk (Му́рманск). I hope someone out there can explain me what happened. I hope there is someone to explain me that... * Got to Murmansk Murmansk is not that far it is just down the road/railway line as you approach you will see the quest icon. 2) Its's all over.Murmansk is dead. There is no electricity nor water. I will try to find something that can explain the awful deaths and the reason of my survival. Find the last issue of newspaper "Murmansk messenger") Need Items: * Newspaper "Murmansk messenger" Hint: You can find it as the Post office in the middle of town 3) It can be seen how briefly the activists triumphed... At least, this newspaper gives some clue. If there was a war or an epidemic - the lack of gasoline wouldn't be on the front page. But the interruption of fuel supply must have some reasons also. I hope, the situation in the next town is different... (follow to find new evidence in Petrozavodsk (Петрозаводск)) * Place to go Petrozavodsk Hint: continue the Retribution quest till you need to go to Moscow. Then find a Bicycle (+ cart) or fix a Motorcycle it is a long way by foot. Rumors 4) On my way to Petrozavodsk I seen the different manifestations of death, and this city is not exception. Well, Lets see what we can find here. (find a letter of a soldier) Need items: * Soldier's Letter * Place to go Military base 5) In the military unit, I found an interesting letter of a soldier. He talks about the fluster in the military unit, and of the rumors about the impending war. The war would explain a lot, except the unusual deaths. (go to Severodvinsk (Северодвинск)) Need items: * Place to go Severodvinsk '' 6) ''On the streets of Severodvinsk, there are mostly corpses of soldiers, judging by snippets of clothes. People were dying right in their homes, not allowed to go outside by authorities in a vain attempt to hold back the unknown enemy. Maybe someone knew the truth? I should look for answers in a district hospital. (find the diary of a sanitary assistant) Need items: * Place to go Hospital * D''iary of a sanitary assistant'' D''iary of a sanitary assistant'' They brought a few dozen of wounded with burns of varying degrees to our hospital. But it was not a fire, such burns are typical for victims of radiation, such are usually brought from shipbuilding yard, after accidents at nuclear submarines... But they are usually two or three, not so much! It is only half of the problem - we are still locked up here in the hospital. We are sitting here for the second day already without any contacts. Everyone gets rattled. Unknown Enemy 7) I found a diary of a sanitary assistant. I doubt that these described patients with burns and the rest (died without symptoms) are associated with just one event. But such a conclusion just comes to my mind. I just need to understand how it is connected. Is it a combination of biological and nuclear weapons? No chance to find the answer until I understand who was the aggressor. (Go to Vologda (Вологда)). Need items: * Place to go Vologda '' 8) ''On the outskirts of the city I found a dead body of a man holding a film camera in his hands. He was definitely filming something prior to his death. This could be some family video, but I must check. I have to find a photo lab to develop this film. (Find a photo lab and develop the film. You need: developing tank, developer, fixative and clean water.) Found item: * Film Need items:' * Place to go ''Vologda-''Photo Lab Hint: the ''Vologda-''Photo Lab looks like an electronic store. The radiation zone does not affect you when your in a city (in all cases) Hint: Once you have searched the photo lab the items are in you quest item tab. The last step needs Pure water x1 9) ''This fan of movies and nature filmed the explosion. You cannot confuse nuclear explosion with anything! It could explain a lot, but it also lead me to some new questions. The main question is still the same: who is our enemy? (follow to Yaroslavl (Ярославль)) Need items: * Place to go Yaroslavl 10) Yaroslavl looks different. All other cities were destroyed, just like after war. Here, something strange is happened: there is no such ruins, but the people... Looking at these skeletons, it seems that they were just falling down on the streets, dying instantly. But what was the cause? I feel, I'm already close to the truth. (Search for something extraordinary)"}, Need items: * Photos Hint: The photos can be found in any area of Yaroslavl make sure your not in a building or road Ground Zero 11) I found several unusual photos of a panicking crowd on a destroyed street. There is also a strange crater with a scarlet glowing object. Last photo represents this object, but it is already dark-red. It seems like the red-hot metal had cooled down Need items: * Place to go Yaroslavl Blast 12) There it is, the street from the photo. There is a crater and a lot of skeletons, but the strange red object is missing. Who could take it? I start my searching by checking the local police department. Need items: * Place to go Police department of Yaroslavl * 13) Here it is! These guys even hadn't time to bring this red thing to the police... They all dropped dead just on the footway in front of the door. This is capsule. It is made of some lightweight metal, but it is very firm at the same time. The front part of capsule is opened. One can see that it's empty. I think, it's a shell, maybe, for a biological weapons. No wonder that the policemen died so fast...Certainly, I shouldn't touch this capsule. There is nothing to do here. I have to check other big cities to find more answers (go to Nizhniy Novgorod (Нижний Новгород) Need items: * Place to go Nizhniy Novgorod - Hospital Death 14) Here is another one ruined hospital. The scene is still the same - skeletons are all around, a lot of them are dressed in snippets of medical uniform. It is unthinkable, what had happened here... In the hall of hospital there are a lot of stretchers with dead bodies - patients were dying before getting treatment. Medical staff also was lucked out. Clearly, no one knew how to cope with this disaster... This building can collapse at any moment, I don't want to stay here any more. I will find as much medicines as I can and maybe, some documents, and then I'll leave. Need items: * Place to go 15) I found a folder with hospital charts in the bookcase. So, it's still some biological weapons. But the nuclear explosion, how to explain it? How it is connected with an epidemic? I have to know... (follow to Cheboksary (Чебоксары). Need items: * Place to go Cheboksary 16) I almost got used to all these horrible scenes of death. I feel having an endless nightmare with destroyed cities, with dead bodies gaping hollow orbits on the streets... I have almost lost hope to meet somebody alive. I have lost even my feelings, I'm just instinctively surviving. But I have to know what the hell had happened! Maybe this knowledge will lead me to someone who had survived!.. Need items: * Place to go 17) I found a policeman's diary in the local police department. He was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, judging by uneven handwriting. Poor guy... And now I have a first reference to a radiation injury!.. ..And to unknown virus also. Maybe the explosion caused spreading of virus? Or these two disasters aren't connected to each other? Anyway, I'm getting close to the truth! I have to go on moving while I'm able to go. I still hope to find people. (follow to Kazan (Казань)) Need items: * Place to go Kazan '' 18) ''I have a strange feeling. At last, I feel someone's presence. It can't be explained... I just know I might meet somebody here. I even became paranoic from time to time... I hope it's not only my imagination. Need items: * Place to go Human Life 19) I'm trembling... I just can't realize what has just happened. At last, I met a human, but it was far from a meeting that I was waiting for... I come in the abandoned house looking for some food. I saw him in the room. He had hidden behind some broken furniture. I could just discern his bloody hands and some tatters he was dressed in. And his mad eyes... He jumped to me, and began to beat me, spluttering and roaring, he even tried to bite me! I sent him flying to the wall, he banged his head and went limp. It was a human being. The only human being I met... And I killed him. What the hell could make him mad? (go to Ulianovsk (Ульяновск) Need items: * Place to go Ulianovsk 20) I found another one's diary. I think it was a patient of hospital. He also talks about a virus. The awful epidemic killed these people. I should be careful - the virus may be still active. And I still have to know something about this nuclear explosion. Need items: * Place to go 21) Seems like there's nothing useful here. I found just an article from some "yellow" newspaper. It's a letter of some crazy woman who talks about her kidnapping by aliens. Nonsense! I didn't get any information. I leave. (follow to Saratov (Саратов) Need items: * Place to go Saratov '' 22) ''I found a dictaphone, but it's not working. I should find the batteries. Need items: * 3 Batteries Hope 23) Finally, I found something interesting! It's a diary of a scientist, female doctor who were studying the unknown lethal disease. And she supposed to have an immunity herself! If it's true, she may be alive! Anyway, now I have a hope to find a sane person alive. I go to Volgograd (Волгоград) following the doctor. Need items: * Place to go Volgograd '' 24) ''If I want to find the doctor, I should go to a hospital. Need items: * Place to go 25) The local hospital is utterly ruined, just like the previous one. But there is a lab in the basement, and one can see that somebody was working there not a long time ago. Judging by papers I found, it was the doctor of Saratov. It seems that she was succeed... Great, it means that the methods of treatment was found in spite of everything! My hope to meet somebody became stronger. I should follow the doctor to find people. She wrote something about Astrakhan (Астрахань). Need items: * Place to go Astrakhan '' 26) To a hospital! Need items: * Place to go hospital 27) ''I didn't find any doctor's notes in the local hospital. Maybe she even didn't came to Astrakhan... I lost my hope again. But I was so close... Okay, let's look for some other evidences here. Maybe I will find some drugs... There is nothing interesting here. Probably, I should check some scientific institutions. Nearby, I saw a building with a ruined signboard on which one can see the word "university". I'll go there. Need items: * Place to go university On the trail 28'') I knew it! I found an another lab in the university (it was a medical university, I suppose). On the table there was the papers with doctor's notes. She talks about more patients cured by her therapy. And another one reference to an immunity... The doctor also considered some people to have an immunity. There is just one question: if some people were cured, where are they now? Probably, they migrated to avoid the radiation injury. Anyway, I have to move on, if I want to find them. The next point of the doctor's notes is Elista (Элиста).'' Need items: * Place to go Elista 29) I will check the hospital at first. Need items: * Place to go 30) Something is wrong. It seems like my doctor didn't arrive to Elista. I should return to that strange barrier, I saw it on my way from Astrakhan. It was looking queerly indeed. Need items: * Place to go strange barrier Kidnapping 31) It is just a self-made barrier, a simple plank swathed by a red ribbon. There are some dark spots on it, I think, it was blood. But there is one more evidence: a pile of skeletons near the roadside. Maybe there is my doctor among them. But I can't determine it precisely. All these people were probably killed by bandits. There was their camp here with a trap for travelers. The bandits robbed and killed these people, they took their cars and stuff. Well, there is a turning off track, maybe it will lead me to a bandits' camp. I should be careful. Need items: * Place to go bandits' camp 32) I found an abandoned bandits' camp. There are several different cars here (without gasoline, unfortunately), a lot of stuff, especially of weapons. But the most interesting compartment of bandit's house is a cellar. The iron plate with a big lock surely hides something valuable. I can't open it with my tools. I need to find a grenade, grenade-gun ammo or craft some explosive myself. Need items: * Explosive weapon 33) Great! The door have just been wrested open! Inside, I found a lot of stuff and something interesting else: diary of a captive woman. The handwriting of this woman is the same that the doctor's one. Maybe she is still alive! Anyway, I will follow the bandits. I should equip myself properly... Need items: * Place to go 34) This is the immense city, where I have to find some evidence of bandits' presence. I start searching. Need items: * Place to go Too Late 35) I think, it's a grave of the young nurse. The doctor didn't know her family name, that's why there is just a surname on the headstone. Poor Nina... She survived after the apocalypse, but the vile human nature killed her in the new world. This grave with the headstone was made very carefully. The burial must had taken a lot of time... Maybe I'll find more tracks. Bandits surely were here. Need items: * Place to go * 36) This house is perfectly fortified. Somebody lived here after the disaster. But now this house is abandoned. Let's look for something interesting. Need items: * Place to go Relief 37) I found this woman's diaries. Now it's clear: she is the doctor that I look for. Judging by her notes, she survived and found her own place in the new world. She might be still alive. There is no evidences of disaster here, it looks like the people just gone. Maybe I'll find some other notes or tracks. Need items: * Place to go * 38) I found some notes about a leader of this base, Igor. What a creepy stories! Now there is no law, no civilized society. And no allusion to where the people gone. I will look for something else. P.S. By the way, the doctor's name is Svetlana. Need items: * Place to go * Civilization 39) That's finally a track! They gone to save themselves from bees. Surely, such a leader like Igor, can't let his people die. They moved to find a safe place for a new base. Need items: * Place to go * 40) At last, I found these people! There is a quite large base here. I should talk with Svetlana. Need items: * Place to go * 41) I think, my search of truth is intermitted here. I knew as much as possible, except the origin of virus. '''The Quest is Complete Category:Quest